


Arrival

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [21]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Some Booze, cuddles in a blanket, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: The apartment only existed in files, as far as John had known, so when Katia brought him there it was a pleasant surprise.





	

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: (…what rating does drinking fall under?)  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: John didn’t know the apartment had existed before Katia brought him to it.

~~~

John stopped at the threshold of Dr. Litvenko’s old flat in Singapore and stared around it. Its existence had only been implied in the files, but it had never been found. He had suspected the man paid rent in cash, or used a false name. Or both. Katia was inviting him in, smiling at him. He stepped into the main room and closed the door behind him, looking around at this place, something of a legend in its own right. Katia had clearly cleaned things up, as everything seemed dusted and there were some boxes of various odds and ends about the apartment.

Katia grabbed a couple of bottles of Root Beer Schnapps from the fridge, popped them open, and handed him one. She set the other on the counter and retreated into the apartment for a moment before returning with a large fluffy duvet. “Come on,” she said, gesturing him over. He picked up the bottle she left and walked over to him, setting them on a makeshift coffee table as he sat down. Within seconds she wrapped her arms around him, covering him in the bedspread with her and nestling into his side. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. “I missed you,” she whispered.

“I missed you, too,” he replied into her hair. He shifted, wrapping the bedspread more thoroughly around himself, and her as well. “How long do you want me to stay?”

“A long time,” she said, echoing her words on the phone. “Just stay with me for a long time. Don’t go anywhere, please.”

He squeezed her gently and nuzzled her hair, and she sighed and relaxed into him. After a few moments she leaned over and grabbed her bottle, taking a sip from it and smiling with the taste on her lips. She settled back into him, sighing contentedly as a reflex while he somewhat absently petted her arm. “I like this place,” he said after a moment. “Your father had pretty good taste.”

“Thank you,” Katia replied. “It really is quite nice. I haven’t quite had this much space to my own before.”

“It is really nice. I mean, you get your own kitchen, and your own bathroom, and look at the bedroom over there,” he said, pointing. She looked over her shoulder. The bedroom was a comfortable king-sized bed tucked into a corner under a window and not much else, which Katia didn’t mind too terribly. She even had a full set of bedclothes and several pillows. Katia smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I like it here,” she said. “It’s just like I always expected my father’s place to be.”

“Oh? And what was that?” 

“Cozy, warm, inviting in its own way. Something…homey. Peaceful, out of the way, in a safe neighborhood with low crime.”

“Why does that simultaneously sound like both high and low expectations?”

Katia laughed. “It’s alright. If anything the place was likely to have a certain feel more than anything else.”

“I’ll drink to that,” John said as he picked up his bottle and clinked it with Katia’s before taking a sip.


End file.
